Agresif! NO!
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: Apakah Sasuke bisa bertingkah Agresif? ataukah dia masih traoma dengan masa lalu?... Chapter ini yang terakhir. Jadi beneran Complete nih. Dini janji...Rnr Plesae...!
1. Chapter 1

**Agresif?! NO!!**

**By Sakura Dini**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku & slight NaruHina**

**Warning: OOC**

Hy hy. Bertemu lagi dengan Dini si Author amatiran. Yang tidak becus membuat fanfict. Hahaha… (bangga*?*).

Kali ini Dini akan buat fanfic pairing favorit Dini yang sangat terkenal karena keromantisan mereka, diakui kebenaranya oleh kang Masashi, dan kalian semua pasti menyukainya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pairing………. SasuDini!! Hore!! (digebukin readers).

Maap…. Aye kan Cuma becande…. Ya udeh. Hepi Riding aje ye… semoga menghibur. ^_^

-

"Aku mau hubungan kita berakhir!"

"Apa Maksudmu?"

"Kita PUTUS!"

"T-t..tapi… Hey. Tunggu dulu!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kedai Ichiraku. At 01.00 pm

Dua pemuda sedang duduk menikmati makan siangnya di kedai Ichiraku. Oh maaf ralat. Yang menikmati makan hanya salah satu diantara mereka. Sendangkan satunya lagi, Pemuda berambut hitam mencuat kebelakang sedang mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya tanpa nafsu.

Pemuda berambut blonde spike yang duduk di sampingnya menghentikan aktifitas makannya sesaat. Ia heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke Teme? kalau tidak mau. Berikan saja ramenmu padaku" pinta Pemuda bermata samudra bernama Naruto

Pemuda yang memiliki mata onyx bernama Sasuke melirik sahabatnya.

"hn" Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung menyodorkan mangkoknya sendiri pada Naruto

Bukannya senang, Naruto malah berkacak pinggang.

"Sasuke-Teme! kau itu apa-apaan sih! Kau yang mengajakku ke sini dan mentraktirku makan. Tapi kenapa kau sendiri tidak mau makan?!" seru Naruto.

"Aku tidak lapar" ujar Sasuke datar.

Naruto menghela nafas melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak peduli Sasuke mau makan atau tidak. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada Sasuke. Jarang-jarang si bungsu Uchiha itu mau mentraktirnya, apalagi dari wajahnya yang biasa terlihat dingin menampakkan ada suatu masalah yang dipendam. Naruto tau tentang hal itu karena mengenal Sasuke sejak lama.

"Sasuke… katakan saja apa masalahmu?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai prihatin seraya menepuk pundak kanan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Dia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan masalah ini dari Naruto yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara sendiri. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Aku baru saja putus dari Sakura"

"UUAAAPAAA!!!!" Suara Naruto menggelegar sampai ke planet mars*?*. hingga Sasuke harus menutup telinganya, takut nantinya dia menjadi saudaranya pak bolot*?*

"hn"

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Kalian kan baru saja jadian dua hari yang lalu. Kenapa kau memutuskannya begitu cepat? Kau tidak menyukai Sakura-chan lagi?" Naruto menghujani beberapa pertanyaan pada Sasuke.

"Bukan aku yang memutuskannya. Tapi Dia yang meminta putus"

"Apa! Kenapa? Pasti ada alasannya Sakura-chan memutuskanmu. Aha! Aku tau! Kau pasti selingkuh kan? Tidak mungkin kalau Sakura-chan yang selingkuh. Pasti kau! Ayo Ngaku! Dengan siapa kau SELINGKUH!" seru Naruto seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke bak seorang istri yang menuduh sumainya berselingkuh. Yah begitulah pemikiran orang saat melihat mereka saat ini, seperti pasangan tak normal.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku DOBE!" seru Sasuke seraya menjitak kepala Naruto karena terlalu berisik baginya.

"Aw! Ok, ok… jadi…. Siapa gadis selingkuhanmu?" Tanya Naruto seraya mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

Sasuke melempar death glare andalannya. "Aku tidak selingkuh Baka!"

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Kali ini dia lebih memilih diam.

Sasuke mendengus. "Sakura memutuskan ku karena sebuah alasan yang sangat konyol" Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

Tapi begitu mengingat kejadian semalam. Aura si bungsu Uchiha itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat gelap. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyesali penderitaan yang sudah terjadi padanya. Di atas kepalanya ada background awan hitam mendung yang siap hujan kapan saja.

"Teme?..." panggil Naruto, memastikan arwah Sasuke belum meninggalkan tubuhnya*?*

"hanya karena…. Aku tidak lebih ag-re-sif darinya…" lanjut Sasuke dengan nada kecil tapi terdapat penekanan pada kata 'agresif'.

Naruto diam. Ia mulai mencerna penjelasan singkat dari Sasuke. **Agresif?!** Oh yeah. Selama ini Sasuke memang tidak begitu peduli dengan gadis. Bahkan menyentuh Sakura -yang notaben sudah menjadi kekasihnya dua hari lalu- sangat jarang (baca: tak pernah). Selalu saja Sakura yang terlebih dahulu menggandeng Sasuke dan bergeliat manja dalam rangkulan bungsu Uchiha itu. Naruto sendiri bingung, cara apa yang dilakukan Sasuke saat menembak Sakura dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi?

"Sakura menuduhku tidak mencintainya karena aku tidak agresif padanya" tambah Sasuke

"Itu kan memang salahmu teme! makanya jadi orang Agresif dikit napa? Apa susahnya sih? Tunjukan kalau kau itu memang pria sejati! Jangan-jangan kau memang tidak tertarik pada wanita" tuduh Naruto.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan tajam. "Jangan bilang kau juga percaya pada rumor itu" ujar Sasuke.

"y-ya… bisa jadi rumor itu benar kan… kau tidak agresif pada wanita karena kau… homo?"

'Bletak!' satu jitakan lagi mendarat mulus di atas kepala Naruto. Sempurnahlah dua benjolan yang muncul di sela-sela rambut duren itu.

"Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan. Memangnya kau pernah melihatku Agresif pada pria apa?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit geram.

"T-tidak sih…" Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. 'bahkan kau sangat kasar pada pria' batin Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku memang benci dengan perilaku Agresif" guman Sasuke kesal.

"Kenapa? Gengsi ya?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng. "tidak. hanya saja… aku pernah mengalami hal buruk karena bersikap Agresif"

**~~Flashback~~**

Tiga tahun yang lalu. Tepat saat Sasuke berumur 13thn.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak pergi ke pesta yang diadakan Konoha untuk menyambut Hokage kita yang baru" ujar Itachi yang berdiri, bersandar di pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke yang berbaring di tempat tidur, membalik badannya dan merangkul gulingnya. "Aku sudah bilang pada Naruto dan yang lainnya kalau aku tidak akan datang" guman Sasuke seraya menutup matanya.

"Pasti pestanya akan meriah. Karena ku dengar, Nona Tsunade akan mengadakan dansa nantinya. Kau yakin akan melewatkan kesempatan berdasan dengan 'dia'. Hn?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada menggoda

"Aku tidak tertarik" ujar Sasuke datar. Padahal semburat merah yang kecil muncul dikedua pipinya.

"Bohong!" tuduh Itachi tapi tidak dipedulikan oleh adiknya itu.

"…"

"Ckckckck… kau itu memang keras kepala" Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "ya sudah. Aku mau pergi ke pesta itu. Anko pasti sudah menungguku. Ayah dan Ibu juga sudah ke sana. Oh ya Sasuke. Aku sudah menyiapkan topeng dan tuxedo di meja tamu untuk kau pakai ke pesta topeng itu. Yah.. itu pun kalau kau berubah pikiran…" ujar Itachi lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

Seorang anak laki-laki masuk ke dalam ruangan pesta topeng yang sudah ramai oleh berbagai orang yang juga menggunakan topeng. Anak laki-laki itu menggunakan tuxedo hitam dan topeng biru dongker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sehingga yang terlihat hanya bibir tipisnya, hidung mancungnya dan sebagian pipinya. Sekitar mata onyxnya tertutup oleh topeng. Rambut hitamnya yang mencuat, sekarang tertidur(?) karena anak itu menggunakan jel rambut agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Yah. Dia berhasil. Tak ada satu pun yang mengenalinya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Kecuali kakaknya yang sudah hafal dengan topeng yang diberikannya.

"Akhirnya datang juga" ujar Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut. Ia mendengus kesal tanpa menanggapi perkataan kakaknya.

"Itu 'dia'!" ujar Itachi seraya menunjuk seorang gadis bergaun putih bermotif bunga sakura dengan topeng pink menghiasi wajahnya. Gadis itu berdiri bersandar di dinding seraya memegang gelas berisi jus jeruk. Dan dia sendirian. "Tidak susah mengenalinya karena warna rambutnya yang langkah" komentar Itachi melihat warna rambut pink sang gadis.

"Iya" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Ayo. Hampiri dia!" pinta Itachi menggoda.

"Ah. A-aku… mau minum" kata Sasuke gelagapan seraya berpaling menghampiri tempat minuman. Itachi terkekeh melihat Sasuke salah tingkah.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk mendekati gadis berambut pink itu yang bernama Sakura.

"Sendirian?" Tanya Sasuke (padahal udah terlihat Sakura daritadi sendirian, pake nanya lagi. Yah… namanya basa-basi dulu gitu)

Sakura terkejut. Ia menoleh melihat anak laki-laki bertopeng biru dongker. "Eh?! I-iya…" jawab Sakura canggung.

"Mana temanmu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya seraya melempar pandangannya pada seseorang. Mata Sasuke pun mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura. terlihat anak laki-laki berambut blonde spike bertopeng orange sedang asik berdansa dengan anak perempuan berambut indigo bertopeng ungu. Rupanya acara dansa sudah dimulai.

"Kau cemburu dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke menyergitkan dahinya.

"Bukannya begitu… hanya saja. Naruto enak-enakan berdansa dengan yang lain dan meninggalkan aku sendirian di sini. Seharusnya kan aku juga sekarang berdansa dengan Sasuke-kun. Kalau dari awal aku tau Sasuke-kun tidak mau datang, aku juga tidak akan datang." Gerutu Sakura kesal.

Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya. 'rupanya dia sangat menginginkan kedatanganku' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke berdehem. "Ehm. Bagaimana kalau kau berdansa denganku?" tawar Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut begitu ada orang asing yang mengajaknya berdansa. Ia menatap mata onyx Sasuke dibalik topeng biru dongker.

Karena lama terdiam. Sasuke pun kecewa. "Kalau tak mau juga tak apa. Aku tidak akan memaksa" ujarnya seraya berbalik.

"Tunggu!" panggil Sakura.

Sasuke pun berbalik dan melihat Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku mau. Daripada aku diam saja di sini"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia langsung menggandeng Sakura dan mulai berdansa.

Kedua tangan Sakura dilingkarkan dileher Sasuke. Dan tangan Sasuke memegang pinggul Sakura. mereka berdansa mengikuti alunan lagu. Mereka berdua sama-sama larut dalam lamunannya masing-masing. Sakura membayangkan dia berdansa dengan Sasuke, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya tanpa dia sadari.

Tubuh keduanya semakin merapat. Sasuke semakin terbuai dengan aroma harum Sakura. tanpa sadar wajahnya dia dekatkan dengan wajah Sakura. berusaha menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Sakura menutup matanya, masih membayangkan laki-laki dihadapannya adalah Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya bibir Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke. Awalnya Sakura menikmati ciuman pertama itu. Sampai dia sadar (baca: tau) kalau yang menciumnya orang asing. Sakura langsung menjauhkan kepalanya. Sasuke sedikit kecewa dan terkejut atas perilaku itu.

Dengan amarah yang memuncak karena sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya. Sakura langsung memukul Sasuke hingga terpental. Entah kekuatan apa yang dimiliki Sakura saat itu.

Semua mata pun memandang pada kejadian naas yang terjadi di tengah acara dansa. Sasuke langsung pingsan di tempat karena sakitnya luar biasa. Beruntung topengnya masih menempel wajahnya. Apa jadinya jika semua orang tau anak Uchiha pingsan karena pukulan seorang anak perempuan? Apa kata dunia??? (lebay!)

Dengan tanggap Itachi langsung menggendong adik tersayangnya keluar ruangan seraya berteriak. "Tenang Semua. Akan ku bawa dia ke rumah sakit"

Keesokan harinya. Sasuke dirawat dirumah sakit karena luka parah. Saat dijenguk oleh Naruto dan Sakura dan ditanya karena apa? Sasuke menjawab malu "Aku terpleset di kamar mandi"

**~~End Flashback~~**

-

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita Sasuke. "Hahaha….. tak kusangka kau orang yang memalukan yang ditinju Sakura-chan saat itu. Hahaha…" Naruto memgang perutnya geli.

'Bletak' tiga benjolan muncul dikepala Naruto menghentikan tawa Naruto.

"Jangan beritau cerita ini pada siapa pun. Awas kau!" ancam Sasuke geram.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak menceritakannya pada Sakura-chan. Dia tetap menuduhmu tidak normal" ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menopang dagunya. "Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku mencintainya tanpa berilaku agresif"

"Ckckck… kau memang keras kepala. Kalau lama-lama kau tidak balikan dengan Sakura-chan. Aku akan menceritakan masa lalumu padanya" ancam Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh menatap Naruto tajam. "Kalau kau menceritakan hal memalukan itu pada Sakura. Aku akan memberitahukan rahasiamu pada Hinata" ancam Sasuke balik.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. "memangnya rahasia yang mana?" Tanya Naruto yang merasakan hawa tak enak.

"Rahasia….. kau sudah mengintip Hinata mandi sebanyak lima kali" Sasuke menyeringai.

"JANGAAAAN!!!"

**~~TBC~~**

-

WAH!!! KYAAA!!! GAJE!! OOC!!!

Ini fict pertama Dini yang Rate T, eh salah, yang kedua setelah DCDS.

Dini janji. Fict ini hanya dua chapter doank. Itu artinya chap selanjutnya sudah tamat….

Kawai!!

Tapi Dini tak akan buat yang chap selanjutnya jika tak ada yang menrippyu. (ngambek)

So review Please…. (tekan tombol biru di bawah yaw)

**~Terimakasih~**

**^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Agresif?! NO!!**

**By Sakura Dini**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku slight NaruHina**

**Warning: OOC**

-

Maafkan Dini karena Updatenya telat…. Maklum lah, dini keasikan ngelanjutin fict DCDS. Hohoho~~ *ditimpuk sandal*

Kali ini Dini akan menempati janji. Chapter ini yang terakhir. Jadi beneran Complete nih fict. Kawaiii!! (loncat kegirangan *ditimpuk Tang*)

Ok. Happy Reading!! ^_^

-

**Chapter 2**

Sakura melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Seorang Gadis yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Rambut merah muda pendek yang berantakan. Kantung mata yang tebal dan bengkak, menandakan pemiliknya tidak tidur dan tidak berhenti untuk menangis semalaman. Wajahnya kusam. Menyempurnakan penampilannya yang terlihat seperti zombie kesiangan.

Sakura sendiri heran, setan apa yang merasuki dirinya semalam. Sehingga ia dengan berani memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sasuke, pacar yang sangat dia cintai, sukai, sayangi, kasihi, kagumi, pujai, dan 'ai-ai' lainnya *?*

Ow. Sepertinya dia sudah tau setan apa itu? 'Dasar setan Pig!' umpat Sakura kesal. Yah. Ini semua terjadi karena Sakura mendengar omong kosong Ino. Yang mengatakan 'jangan-jangan Sasuke itu tidak normal, buktinya dia tidak pernah lebih agresif denganmu. Kau tau. Semua pria itu akan bertingkah agresif pada pacarnya sendiri. Kau lihat, Sai saja terkadang bertingkah manja denganku. Sedangkan Sasuke mu. Aku tidak pernah lihat dia merangkul atu menggandeng mu. Pasti kau duluan yang selalu merangkul lengan Sasuke dengan manja. Ih… kesannya jadi seperti kau yang sangat mau, sedangkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak! kasihan sekali'

"Aku tau. Seharusnya aku tidak termakan oleh omongan Ino, tapi… itu semua masuk akal. Dan ini adalah kenyataan. Aaarrrghh sial!" gerutu Sakura seraya memukul kepalanya frustasi. Kejadian semalam pun teringat kembali.

**~~Flashback~~**

Dua anak muda sedang duduk berdua di bangku taman Konoha di malam hari.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Sakura.

"hn?"

"Kau menyukai?"

"hn"

"Kau menyayangiku?"

"hn"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"hn"

"hn itu artinya apa Sasuke-kun?!" Tanya Sakura mulai kesal.

Sasuke menoleh ke samping kanannya. Ia menatap mata Emerald itu tajam dengan mata onyx sang Uchiha.

"Aku mencitaimu. Sakura" ujarnya datar dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Benar-benar dingin.

"Kalau begitu. Buktikan!" pinta Sakura menantang. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke seraya menutup mata emeraldnya.

Sasuke menelan ludah melihat jarak wajahnya dengan kekasihnya itu hanya beberapa inci. Dia bisa menghirup aroma Sakura lebih dalam. Rasanya dia ingin menghapus jarak itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba terbayang kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Saat ia mencium Sakura, dia berakhir naas dengan di rawat di rumah sakit. Bagaimana kalau setelah dicium, Sakura akan memukulnya lebih keras dari yang dulu. Ok. Itu pemikiran yang konyol. Karena sekarang Sakura adalah kekasihnya. Tak mungkin dia akan melakukannya lagi bukan. Tapi tetap saja, si Uchiha itu masih teroma.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Ia segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Ayo. Aku antar pulang" ajaknya. Mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan membelakangi Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya. Dan melihat punggung Sasuke yang sudah berdiri. Dia kecewa. Ternyata Sasuke tidak bisa membuktikannya.

"Kau tidak mau menciumku karena kau tidak tertarik padaku kan?" Tanya Sakura lirih.

Sasuke berbalik, ia melihat Sakura duduk lesu menundukkan kepalanya. "Sakura. kau salah."

"Bohong!" seru Sakura seraya berdiri. "Kau tidak pernah agresif padaku. Karena kau itu tidak normal! Iya kan" tuduh Sakura dengan emosi yang memuncak.

Sasuke mendelik. "Sakura! Aku hanya ti-"

"Aku mau hubungan kita berakhir!" potong Sakura cepat. Sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Apa Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Kita PUTUS!" Seru Sakura membuat mata onyx Sasuke melebar sempurna.

Gadis itu berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke

"T-t..tapi… Hey. Tunggu dulu!" Sasuke tidak sempat mencegahnya pergi. Karena dengan cepat Sakura menghilang dengan Ninjutsu.

**~~End Flashback~~**

"Sakura! bangun nak. Ini sudah siang!" seru Ibu Sakura dari luar kamar Sakura. membuyarkan semua lamunan Sakura.

"Iya bu. Aku sudah bangun!" seru Sakura.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah keluar! Bukannya kau bilang hari ini kau mau pergi ke rumah sakit membantu Nona Tsunade, 'kan?" Ibu Sakura mengingatkan.

"Iya. Ini juga Aku sudah siap-siap kok bu" jawab Sakura sedikit berbohong.

-

-

-

At 01.45 pm

"Aku berangkat" seru Sakura seraya menutup pintu rumahnya dari luar. Ia pun berjalan menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Penampilannya sekarang benar-benar berbeda dari beberapa jam yang lalu.

Rambut merah mudanya sudah tersisir rapi. Ikat kepala berlambang Konoha sudah menghiasi rambutnya. Kantung matanya tidak membengkak lagi karena sudah diobati sendiri dengan ninjutsu medisnya. Wajahnya pun kembali cerah. Dengan begini, tidak akan ada yang tau, kalau semalaman gadis itu tidak berhenti menangis.

"Sakura…" suara berat itu sukses membuat Sakura berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Gadis itu tau siapa yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Suara berat ini memang sangat familiar baginya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

'akh! Kenapa bisa bertemu dengannya? Padahal aku kan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya' keluh Sakura dalam hati. Tidak banyak pikir lagi. Sakura langsung mengambil langkah seribu tanpa menoleh ke belakangnya.

Lari. Itu yang dia lakukan. Karena dia bingung harus bagaimana lagi. Sampai akhirnya pada tikungan jalan. Ia menabrak seseorang. Sehingga membuatnya berhenti. Tidak sampai di situ ia terkejut. Karena ternyata, yang berada di hadapannya adalah Sasuke sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa? Sakura hampir lupa. Kalau Sasuke itu punya jurus cepat yang melebihi Sakura. (emang ada?)

"Jangan lari. Aku ingin bicara denganmu" pinta Sasuke tajam.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Kita kan sudah putus!" tolak Sakura dengan nada marah.

"Itu kan hanya kau yang minta. Tapi aku tidak pernah mau putus denganmu. Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu" ujar Sasuke mulai kesal,

Sakura merona sesaat mendengar pernyataan itu. Namun dia mencoba kembali ke titik permasalahan.

"Tapi tetap saja. Kita itu sudah putus Sasuke-kun. Putus!" Seru Sakura mengingatkan.

"Kau terlalu kekanak-kanakan!" Seru Sasuke mulai naik pitam.

"Kau Tidak Normal!" balas Sakura kesal.

"Kau Itu Keras kepala sekali Sih!" Sasuke mendelik.

"Kau Tidak Punya perasaan!"

"Sakura! Kau-"

"Kau Manusia Tidak punya Hati!"

"CUKUP!" hardik Sasuke marah.

Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahannya. Air itu mengalir dari mata emeraldnya tanpa ada perintah dari sang pemilik. Sakura kembali menangis.

Sasuke terpaku. Apa dia memang terlalu kasar pada Sakura? tapi dia tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Dia tidak pernah berniat membuat gadis yang dicintainya menangis. Seperti saat ini

"Sakura… maafkan aku…" tangan Sasuke hendak menyentuh Sakura. tapi langsung ditepis oleh Sakura.

Sakura melangkah mundur satu langkah. Ia hendak mengeluarkan ninjutsu hilangnya. Tapi Sasuke yang sudah menduganya. Langsung menahan tangan Sakura agar tidak membentuk segel.

"Aku mohon Sakura. kali ini dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" pinta Sasuke masih memegang kedua tangan Sakura.

Sakura melihat tatapan Sasuke. Ada kesungguhan yang tersirat dalam mata onyx itu. Sakura tak sanggup menolaknya. Apa salahnya mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke sendiri?

Melihat Sakura mulai lebih tenang. Sasuke perlahan merangkul Sakura dengan erat. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Sakura terkejut dengan perilaku Sasuke. Tapi kali ini dia tidak ingin memberontak. Sama sekali tidak.

"Sakura… berpikirlah lebih dewasa. Jangan terlalu percaya pada omongan orang lain" ujar Sasuke lirih.

Pemuda itu menghirup aroma rambut Sakura lebih dalam. "Cinta itu tidak hanya dibuktikan oleh keagrasifan orang. Bisa dengan cara lain."

"Contohnya?" Tanya Sakura pelan dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Contohnya… seperti sikapku padamu. Kau ingat. Aku selalu melindungimu dalam misi-misi kita. Aku tidak akan biarkan kau terluka. Dan aku paling marah jika kau dekat dengan pria lain. Apa itu belum cukup membuktikan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu? Sakura…"

Wajah Sakura merah padam dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ok. Itu semua benar. Selama ini Sasuke selalu melindunginya. Sasuke juga sering marah tak jelas jika ia dekat dengan pria lain. Meskipun sikap itu tidak terang-terangan secara langsung. Tapi Sakura tau hal itu, karena dia sering memperhatikan sikap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…" guman Sakura. perlahan kedua tangan Sakura merangkul tubuh tegap di hadapannya, membalas pelukan Sasuke. Ok. Sekarang Sakura bisa luluh juga. Siapa coba yang tidak tahan dipeluk dan mengatakan kata-kata indah*?* dari Uchiha Sasuke, yang termasuk pemuda paling tampan di Konoha. (Masa?! *dichidori*)

'yeah. Aku berhasil' pikir Sasuke kegirangan. Selang beberapa detik. Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya untuk sekedar melihat wajah Sakura. Wajah yang telah mengalihkan dunianya. (Lebay! *disannaro)

"Sakura…" tangan kanan Sasuke memegang pipi kiri Sakura. sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan pinggang Sakura agar tidak menjauh darinya.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. mengetahui sinyal-sinyal ini, Sakura segera menutup matanya. Sasuke pun menelan ludahnya melihat wajah polos itu sedikit merona.

'Tidak! kau tidak boleh berhenti disini. Ayolah Sasuke. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Lihat! Dia menantimu. Kau tau kan. Bibirnya manis sekali. Kau pernah mencobanya dulu. Ayo Cepat! Tunggu Apa lagi!' setan dalam hati Sasuke berteriak sambil terkekeh. Ok. Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa menolaknya. 'Masa bodoh jika setelah ini Aku harus menginap di rumah sakit lagi' batin Sasuke (ckckck… masih teroma rupanya.)

Tinggal beberapa inci lagi. Kedua bibir itu akan bertemu.

.

1 detik…

.

2 detik…

.

3 detik…

.

Dan…

.

"TEME!!!"

"Eh?!" sontak keduanya membuka mata mendengar suara teriakan itu dari kejauhan. Sasuke langsung menoleh. Melihat pemuda pirang itu berlari mendekatinya.

"Cih! Dobe baka!" umpat Sasuke kesal. Saking kesalnya, tangan kanan yang awalnya memegang pipi kiri Sakura, pindah ke suatu tempat yang ia tak sadari sangat terlarang. Sebuah benda empuk di dada Sakura. karena wajah Sasuke melihat Naruto yang datang, ia tak sadar apa yang ia pegang.

'Eh?! Empuk?' batinnya sambil merasakan genggamannya. Dengan gerak slow motion, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. melihat wajah gadis itu sudah memerah. Entah karena sangat malu atau malah sangat emosi.

Sakura menatap ngeri tangan Sasuke masih nyaman bertengger di 'tempat-terlarangnya'. Sampai akhirnya…

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!!"

'BRUUUK!'

Kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu pun terulang kembali. Bahkan ini lebih naas.

"Teme! tega sekali kau meninggalkanku di kedai Ichiraku sebelum membayar makanannya. Bukannya kau bilang mentraktir aku. Kenapa kau malah per…." Omelan Naruto berhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah tubuh temannya itu melayang melewati atas kepalanya.

Mata Samudra itu mengikuti tubuh Sasuke yang terpental melewati atas kepala Naruto dan terjatuh dengan naas berposisi tengkurup di atas tanah. Ckckck…. Sungguh tragis nasib si bungsu Uchiha itu.

Naruto kembali menoleh melihat asal lemparan tadi. Terlihat Sakura berdiri dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah, 'mengerikan' pikirnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang masih tersadar sebelum pingsan. Berguman. "S-sudah kuduga…. Akan begini jadinya…. Si… sial!"

-

-

-

-

-

Hospital Konoha. At 07.18 pm

Perlahan Sasuke membuka mata onyxnya. Mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya menyilaukan baginya. Aroma obat masuk melalui hidung mancung pemuda itu.

"Syukurlah. Kau sudah sadar Sasuke-kun" ujar seseorang gadis yang duduk di kursi samping ranjang Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh. Melihat Sakura yang memasang wajah sangat khawatir dan lega.

"Sakura…?" guman Sasuke

Sakura mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Sasuke segera bangkit dari tidurnya hanya sekedar untuk duduk di atas ranjangnya. Sakura pun membantunya.

Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit. "Aku-"

"Kau di rumah sakit Sasuke-kun"

"Hn?" sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Sasuke-kun… Apa kau lupa? Tadi siang kan. Aku habis… em… err…. Me..mem…" Sakura terlihat gugup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Memukulku?" sambung Sasuke langsung, setelah mengingat kejadian sebelum ia pingsan tadi.

Sakura langsung menunduk malu. "Gomen Sasuke-kun… sungguh… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk me-"

"Sudahlah. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf" potong Sasuke. "Lagipula kau melakukannya karena ulahku. Aku tidak sadar saat melakukan hal 'itu''"

Sakura menengadah melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedikit merona.

Sakura tersenyum. "Sasuke-kun… aku juga minta maaf atas kejadian yang dulu"

"Dulu?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya

"Iya. Dulu… saat di pesta dansa acara penyambutan Hokage. Tiga tahun yang lalu" jelas Sakura membuat Sasuke terbelalak.

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Aku sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Naruto" jawab Sakura sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

'cih! Dasar dobe. Dia benar-benar tak bisa jaga rahasia. Awas kau dobe! Kupastikan setelah ini Hinata juga akan mengetahui rahasiamu' batin Sasuke kesal.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan dobe baka itu?"

"Awalnya sih tidak. tapi aku sudah mendapatkan buktinya"

"Bukti?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat. "Aku menemukan topeng biru dongker yang kau pakai saat itu di dalam lemarimu. Itachi-niisan yang menunjukannya padaku. Kau tak bisa mengelak lagi Sasuke-kun. Kau yang mengambil ciuman pertamaku saat itu"

Sasuke tak berkutik lagi. Ekspresi Wajahnya bagaikan maling yang ketangkap basah saat mencuri ayam kampung tetangga. Dan pantat ayamnya pun dijadikan hiasan di atas kepalanya *dichidori*.

Sakura pun tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"hehe… Aku senang. Karena anak laki-laki yang sempat membuat aku terpana saat itu adalah dirimu Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Menyembunyikan semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya dari pandangan mata emerald Sakura.

"Lupakan saja kejadian itu" pinta Sasuke masih memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan menatap Sakura.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu adalah sebuah kenangan?"

"Sudahlah. Pokoknya jangan mengungkit-ngungkit kejadian itu lagi"

"Eh?! Kenapa begitu? Kau tidak bi-… ah!… aku tau kenapa! Kau pasti malu yah? Hehehe… tak kusangka kau bisa malu juga Sasuke-kun…" Sakura kembali tertawa kecil.

"Tidak! aku tidak malu!" bantah Sasuke

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menatap wajahku" protes Sakura karena sejak tadi Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sakura.

Sasuke diam. Mata onyx itu masih betah melihat jendela di samping kanannya. Daripada melihat Sakura yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"Sasuke-kun… Tatap aku…" rajuk Sakura dengan nada memanja. Sakura tau, kalau Sakura memaksanya hanya akan membuat Sasuke tetap keras kepala, tapi kalau memohon dengan memanja, Sasuke pasti akan luluh juga. Dan itu terbukti selama ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Lalu ia menoleh, hendak melihat Sakura. tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia, karena saat itu pula. Wajah Sakura sudah sangat dekat dengannya, tinggal beberapa inci lagi. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Rupanya Sakura sudah merencanakannya.

Sasuke berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Tak peduli dengan teriakan setan sudah memenuhi telinganya yang panas.

"Sakura…"

"hm?"

Kedua insan itu sama-sama merasakan hembusan nafas dari lawan bicaranya, menghirup lebih dalam aroma memabukkan dari orang dicintainya itu.

"Kau masih mau menerimaku kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang. Kau tidak ingin melepaskanku. Iya kan?"

"hn"

"Tapi Sasuke-kun. Aku masih ingin kau membuktikannya…"

"huh! Kau ini. Masih menuntut rupanya"

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Setelah aku melakukannya…. Kau tidak akan memukul lagi kan?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Sakura tersenyum seraya menggeleng. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan memukulmu"

"Kau akan marah padaku?"

"Tidak"

"Kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak"

"Kau akan membenciku?"

"Tidak"

"Kau akan memutilasi tubuhku?"

"…." Sakura cengo. (readers: sweatdroop)

"…"

"Sasuke-kun! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal sekeji itu! Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil Sasuke-kun. Kau itu sudah dewasa. Buktikan kalau kau memang pria sejati. Jangan terus melihat ke belakang. Kejadian yang lalu itu tidak ku sengaja. Jadi… sekarang kau hanya perlu me-hmmmpf!" omelan panjang lebar Sakura terhenti mendadak. Karena dengan cepat tangan kekar Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura mendekat padanya. Mempertemukan dua bibir kedua insan tersebut.

Sasuke mencium Sakura. perlahan lembut. Hanya sekedar menekan bibir dengan bibir. Tapi berubah menjadi nafsu. Saling melumat satu sama lain.

Sekitar hanya selang satu menit. Sasuke melepaskannya. Mereka berdua saling memandang. Secara bersamaan merona. Karena ini pertama kalinya mereka ciuman setelah jadian sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Masih manis seperti dulu" komentar Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura semakin merah padam.

"A…Ai…A-ai.." Sakura semakin gugup begitu wajah Sasuke kembali mendekat padanya.

"Aishiteru Sakura…"

Sakura tersenyum. "Aishiteru mo mata Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn" Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau mau lagi?" tawarnya.

"Eh?! A-aku harus pergi untuk membantu Tsuna-hmmmpf!" mulut Sakura kembali terkunci.

Dan babak kedua, ciuman yang lebih ganas pun terjadi. Sakura sendiri baru sadar akan satu hal. 'Jangan pernah memancing seorang Uchiha. Karena sekali ia tertarik. Ia akan ketagihan dan kau akan sulit untuk lepas darinya'

Tanpa mereka sadari. Sejak tadi ada dua teman mereka yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar pasien. Kedua orang itu melihat adegan kissing seorang pasien pemuda emo dengan gadis berambut pink.

Pemuda berambut pirang spike. Hanya bisa menganga lebar disajikan adegan tersebut. Sedangkan gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri di sampingnya. Menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu sudah merona sendiri melihatnya.

"Em… Hi.. Hinata-chan. Mau melakukan hal itu dengan ku?"

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar teriakan keras dari Naruto karena Hinata-nya pingsan di tempat.

**~~THE END~~**

-

Hohoho~~ Akhirnya fict OOC abiz nih selesai juga. Bwahahaha…. (tertawa puas –berisik*ditimpuk wajan*)

Tengkyu yaw yang udah memberikan Review di chap selanjutnya. Tanpa review anda, mungkin Chapter akhir ini tak akan update.

**Fuyuki Namikaze:** Arigato~~. Gimana? Udah lebih panjang kan?

**Risle-coe:** yup~ ini dia perjuangan Sasuke. Hohoho~~ (berisik! *ditendang*)

**Usagai Tome:** Arigato reviewnya~~

**Chiwe-SasuSaku:** Arigato~~

**Namikaze opink macchiato:** Dini tau! Dini tau! (ngancungin tangan) Nofiandi kan? Hohoho~~ (sok tau *dijitak*)

**KaWalii UcHiHa RelKa:** Ampun…. Jangan mutilasi tubuhku. Dini masih muda, belum kawin, banyak dosa, dan dagingnya tak enak (sweatdrop).

**Sora Chand:** Hohoho~~ begitulah Chara mereka di fict ini *dirasengan+dichidori*

**Daffodile:** Arigato~~ ni udah Dini lanjutin chap terakhir..^^

-

Ok. Selanjutnya Dini memohon untuk Reviewnya yaw… apa chap ini lumayan lucu? Sepetinya alurnya terlalu cepat ya? ditambah lagi kurang ddimengerti ya? =,=' (pundung)

Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun. Karena Dini disini hanya author yang amatir (membungkukkan badan 360'*?*)

So review Please…. (tekan tombol biru di bawah yaw)

**~Terimakasih~**

**^_^**


End file.
